Move along and be reborn
by TYZO300
Summary: This takes place after the infamous 2 hero ending which was good but a major spoiler. what if there was a way to bring them back Also half songfic


Hello everyone I'm new and this is my first fanfic so don't criticize me

Just a reminder I don't own any of the characters of infamous 2 sucker punch does. And move along belongs to the ALL AMERICAN REJECTS.

The battle was over millions of people from around the world were recovering from the plague and are to live a prosperous life. However this could not have been done without the ultimate sacrifice by the savior hero Cole McGrath Who activated the RFI (ray field inhibitor) which not only brought a cure to the human race but also destroyed the beast the entity he destined to defeat. But it came at a great cost of his own life and his entire race known as the conduits. People will remember of this one electrical being's own heroic deeds but maybe it just wasn't time for them depart from this world just yet or maybe what if they aren't dead yet.

"So this is what my life comes to", says a man wearing a coat and sunglasses standing over a corpse in a stone like coffin. "Drinking beer over my best bud's body while new marahias is celebrating like there football wins the freakin fucking super bowl" Said zeke longtime friend of Cole. Well itsa coulda ben worse said a man older than zeke with an arm cast and chest covered bandages. "Like what larouche". "Well the hero woulda haves teamed up with tha beast and we'd all de dead as a rat with herpeys while conduits woulda rule tha world and some othar shit like that" replied larouche drinking his beer. Zeke feeling defeated did nothing but sighed and nodded. He knew there was always a choice but he wished there was a third option this time. "Well I better start packing shop and- ophhhh" was all zeke said before he tripped on something and fell face flat on the floor. "You alright buddy" larouche said and zeke replied with a just fine while he was still on the ground. After he got up he went to check what it was and it looked like some type of audio device of some sort. Looks like a dead drop Cole told me about zeke said and played it on.

Entry 34834 final entry Dr. Wolfe

If anyone is hearing this than it means I am dead and so is the entire conduit race as you know I created ray sphere devices that do nothing but destroy and bring harm after I finished the RFI I knew what the consequences were and accepted hours later after learning about Bertrand's transfer device an idea arose I modified the RFI to absorb the life-force off all the conduits and then with a rhythmic code I used is activated near the RFI it will release everyone's energy thus resurrecting the rhythmic pattern is sequar. May humans and conduit coincide with each other. End Log for the final time. Then the device stopped playing.

"Larouche do you know what this means" zeke asked but all he did was shrug his shoulders. It means we can bring everyone back now I still have the RFI all we need is the pattern. Sequar sequar SEQUAR what does itsa mean larouche asked? THAT'S IT! Zeke said finally understanding he gets some speakers pulls out his phone downloads a certain song hooks up the speakers to the phone and places the RFI in front of them then hits play:

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<br>**The RFI begins to glow and surge**  
>Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong<br>Move along, move along like I know you do  
>And even when your hope is gone<br>Move along, move along just to make it through  
>Move along<br>Move along  
><strong>Then it emits a ray energy wave over the planet bringing the dead conduits back to life<br>**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold<br>**A surge emitted a very hot flare and a dark skinned woman was forged from it  
><strong>Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>**A gust of cold wind gathered and soon it materialized to a pale skinned woman with blue hair and blush**  
>When everything is wrong we move along<br>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
>When everything is wrong, we move along<br>Along, along, along  
>soon the ray waves returned to the inhibitor but putting all its energy into the corpse next to zeke<br>When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>[x3]  
><strong>Then Cole McGrath opened his eyes to a world he thought he could never return to.<br>**(Move along)  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right back what is wrong  
>We move along<p>

"How did you know it would work" larouche said amazed at what happened. Well SEQUAR is Latin for move along zeke replied then he noticed someone behind him with a confused look on his face and then zeke's world instantly lit up with joy. Nice to have you back in the world of the living brother zeke said while hugging his risen pal. "zeke is this all a dream" Cole said zeke then pinched his arm which Cole reacted to. Does that answer your question zeke replied and Cole just smirked then the two turn turned to see a familiar dark skinned female behind them with a devious grin. How are my baby's doin she said the two were surprised and shouted her name and comforted her **NIX! **Both men shouted while she just laughed. All three turned to see the blue haired women swoop in and landed in front of them; zeke and walked up to her and gave her the same comfort they had given to nix. **Kuo! You're back **Cole said making the cryoconduit blush blue making nix jealous and she just scoffed. "How is this possible" kuo said Zeke explained to all three about the dead drop of Wolfe's last entry to activating the RFI's secret function. So it looks like Wolfe had ace up his sleeve Cole said. Later that evening everybody including larouche went to celebrate with the citizens and they were all shocked but ecstatic to see their Savior alive and well; so this is what my life comes to zeke said looking around seeing his friends having a good time "it's a hell of a lot better than it was a few hours ago.

_**FIN**_


End file.
